


(You know) What we did last summer

by rainbow_biregui



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, Pizzie's Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_biregui/pseuds/rainbow_biregui
Summary: Josie knew she would've to deal with the consequences of her decision at the beginning of the summer, she just didn't know there was so many consequences.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	(You know) What we did last summer

Josie knew that the first month in College was going to be rough, and even more after everything that happened in the summer, but she was starting to think she underestimated how bad it was actually going to be. Her roommate hated her apparently because every time she saw her, she would make a discomfort face, it has been really hard to actually pay attention in class and she was starting to feel that she was getting behind, and that made her regret her decision even more.

Changing major without telling anyone appeared to be the right decision at the beginning of the summer, but after her fight with Lizzie and their fall out, she almost started regretting it, but she realized (or actually someone made her realize) that it was the right decision. But now that she was actually dealing with consequences of her decisions, she really regretted it, a lot, like what was she thinking? Jeopardizing her relationship with her sister? The one close person she would have around? She was stupid to listen to Pen- … She was stupid to not realize that it was a bad decision.

Josie realized that once again she was spacing out in the middle of class, only making her situation even worse. Josie tried to take notes from the rest of the class, but she already lost most of the class so it was useless. After the class ended, she went directly to the coffee shop that wasn’t too far away from her class.

While she was waiting for the barista to take someone else’s order she motivated herself to focus on her classes, she couldn’t let this stupid drama affect her grades. She was in a scholarship after all.

When she had her coffee in her hand, she sat in a booth far away from the exit and that was quieter than the rest of the cafeteria. She took her laptop, phone and headphones out her bag and started to make some sense of her notes until her next class, but she couldn’t focus on it. Maybe she should text Lizzie and see how she was doing. They haven’t talked in two days, maybe she wasn’t doing good neither and she needed her…

After a while she decided to cheek her Instagram. There aren’t any new posts but there’s a story. She was with Hope and Penelope somewhere in campus, they were seated on the ground and smiling. So, Lizzie was doing fine. Maybe she should check Hope and Pen-… No. If Lizzie needed her she would’ve called her or find her, right? Or that was what she would’ve did before their fight…

Okay she needed to get over it, if Lizzie and everyone else were why couldn’t she do it?

After leaving the coffee shop, Josie headed to her next and last class for the day, and at least this time she paid attention and took good notes.

When Josie arrived to her room and saw that her roommate wasn’t too happy about her “interrupting” (she just opened the door and left her things in her desk) whatever she was doing in her laptop, she decided to take her laptop and phone and do her assignments in the study area from her dorm. And maybe this was a good thing because Lizzie was in the same dorm and they could talk if she somehow happens to pass there while she was there.

Josie was finally getting some work done, when a girl sat across her. She had dark skin and her hair was brown long and in braids. She smiled at her when she realized Josie noticed her.

“Do you mind?” She asked a little bit nervous “I can find somewhere else to seat, if you want to be alone.”

“No, don’t worry. I don’t mind” Josie realized that she probably was in some of her classes because she seemed familiar, or maybe they’ve cross each other a lot in the hallways from the dorm. “I’m Josie” she smiled at her.

“I’m Nia, nice to meet you” She seemed a lot more comfortable now, while she was getting stuff out her dark green backpack. “I’ve seen you in some classes, and I thought that you were less than a stranger than the other options” She let a little laugh, Josie joined her.

They talked a little bit more about what they’re were studying but eventually they fell in a comfortable silence while studying or doing assignments.

Josie after a couple of hours couldn’t concentrate on her laptop and end up checking her phone once in a while. Still no texts from Lizzie, and no new posts or stories on her Instagram, and she refused to check Hope’s Instagram or Penelope’s, she didn’t want to look like a stalker. She ended up texting her friends from back home and eventually she wasn’t paying any attention to her laptop, so, she gave up on being a good student for the day and gathered her things.

“See you soon, I guess.” She said before standing up, Nia looked at her and smiled.

“See ya’.”

While she walked to the stairs, she was still texting Alice, her best friend from back home was studying in New York, and at least one of them was doing great, and even though she knew she probably should talk about how she was doing with her, she didn’t want to spoil Alice’s day with her childish drama. Right before reaching the stairs Josie looked up, just to make sure she didn’t bump into someone or stumble with the step, and she came across the last person she expected to see. Penelope Park, who appeared out of nowhere like she always does, standing on there like she was waiting for her, and that was ridiculous because she didn’t have any reason to be waiting for her.

“Hello Jo Jo.” She said with that little mischievous smile, that not long-ago Josie was so fond of.

“Hi Penelope.” Josie was really confused, they haven’t had a real conversation in weeks, and Penelope was acting like nothing changed. And Josie knew this wasn’t a misunderstanding because all the other times they’re met each other they tried to be the less awkward as possible without success.

“How are you doing?” Penelope realized Josie was confused so she continued talking. “I was just leaving Lizzie’s room when I saw you, am I not supposed to greet you when I see you anymore?”

“N-No, it isn’t that, it’s just weird out of sudden.” Josie said still uncertain. “We haven’t actually talked since…”

“Since you dumped me?” Josie’s eyes grew wider and Penelope laughed. “I’m just kidding. Josie, you aren’t the first girl that decided to stop making out with me for whatever reason and unfortunately you probably won’t be the last. I don’t understand it but I respect it.” She said with that self-esteem Josie sometimes envied.

“I thought it was a mutual decision.” Josie said looking at Penelope’s clothes, if you didn’t know Penelope in her intimacy you would probably think she always needed to stand out, because who wears a cape to class?

“It was, but you were the one that made the first move. Don’t worry, I’m not upset about it.” She said with a grin that probably meant she was up to no good. “But I recall we decided to still be friends, didn’t we?”

“Yes, of course we are still friends.”

“So… How are you doing?” She sat in the second step of the stairs, indicating to Josie to do it too.

“Fine, just a little bit stressed out. What about you?” She sat a few feet separated from Penelope.

“Still adjusting. The first weeks are hard. But at least there’s party to take my mind of it tomorrow.” Josie realized where all of this was coming from and she was even more confused. Why would Penelope…? “Wanna come?”

“Why are you inviting me? Not Hope or Lizzie?” She tried to dodge the question.

“Because I want you to come with me.” Josie almost gasped, this really was coming from nowhere. Both of them decided to stop… Getting involved with each other so it didn't make sense. “And Lizzie and Hope already said they don’t want to come. Apparently, they’re trying to be good students.”

“And you’re assuming I don’t want to be a good student?”

“You don’t.” Penelope looked at her with her mischievous smiled still in place. “You are a good student. I’m sure you’re coming from the study area.”

Josie really hated how well Penelope knew her sometimes.

“Penelope, I’m too tired to go to a party. I want to rest this weekend.” She finally answered her question.

“It’s not all weekend, it’s just a couple hours.” Josie looked at Penelope dead serious this time. “Okay, I’m going to be honest with you.”

Josie was intrigued now.

“I want you to come so you can have fun and make some friends. Because I know you and Lizzie are still in a bad place and you don’t know anyone here apart from us.” Penelope looked at Josie with empathy that Josie knew was reserved to Lizzie, Hope and sometimes her. “And let’s be honest we’re lying to ourselves about being friends, I’m your sister’s friend. But even though we aren’t friends I don’t want you to be alone. And yeah, you’re probably going to make friends soon but I don’t find it fair that Lizzie is ignoring you. So, I’m going to be a good Samaritan and help you out of your shell this weekend.”

Penelope smiled her turtle smile that if it was a few weeks ago Josie wouldn’t resist to kiss. 

“So, what do you say? Are you coming?”

“You? Penelope Park? A good Samaritan?” Josie laughed. “That’s probably one of your best jokes” Penelope pretended to look offended but her smiled was giving her away. Josie knew she would probably regret her next words but she didn`t want to spend another weekend alone. “Okay, but we’re back before 2AM, deal?”

Penelope’s smile made Josie already regret it, she really was up to no good. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys  
> This my first fic, and I couldn't get this story out of my head and I needed to share it  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it  
> (There are probably some bc English isn't my first or secong language so sorry).


End file.
